


Ференги

by iscalox



Series: 2018: мини R-NC-17 [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: Кью хочется разнообразия. Жан-Люку — не очень.





	Ференги

— Нет, Кью, ференги — это слишком!

— Но ты даже не попробовал! Поверь мне, ференги настоящие секс-гиганты! Только очень маленькие.

— Нет, просто нет!

Жан-Люк вскочил с кровати, чуть не упав, потому что та внезапно оказалась выше обычного, и скрестил руки на впалой груди, надеясь, что поза не кажется слишком уж нелепой в исполнении голого ференги.

С тех пор как они с Кью стали любовниками, Жан-Люку довелось испробовать самые разные тела. Как оказалось, Кью выносил секс в одном и том же обличье не больше дюжины раз, потом ему становилось невыносимо скучно — так скучно, что один раз он заснул в процессе. Именно это и убедило Жан-Люка поддаться на мольбы о разнообразии. Иногда выбор был странным — Жан-Люк сам никогда не предложил бы андорианского червяка или ромуланскую водную многоножку. Более того, если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему, что черви способны испытывать удовольствие, он начал бы спорить! Но Кью знал, что делал. Секс червей оказался лучшим, что Жан-Люк испытывал, и еще долго снился ему в эротических снах — совершенно бессвязных и неописуемых, полных только двух желаний: есть и размножаться, — но приятных до дрожи.

Неожиданным образом, их эксперименты оказались полезны для службы. Новый опыт заставлял Жан-Люка другими глазами посмотреть на те виды, в чьих телах он успел побывать: ромуланцев, зинди, клингонов, каламаринцев, андорианцев и многих других. Как оказалось, гораздо легче понять того, кого прочувствовал изнутри. Однажды Жан-Люк даже сам попросил Кью о превращении в орнийцев: ему предстояло вести с ними переговоры, а внешность орнийцев так отталкивала, что справиться с инстинктивной реакцией было нелегко. И только после этого он смог оценить своеобразное совершенство их уродства: внешности, которую сами орнийцы считали тем красивее, чем более сильную фобию она могла вызвать у других.

Но ференги? Вот уж в чьей шкуре Жан-Люку точно не хотелось оказаться — независимо от того, насколько хороши они в сексе! И дело тут было не в теле, которое не отвечало эстетическим идеалам человека. Нельзя сказать, что андорианский червяк симпатичнее на вид — одна зеленая слизь чего стоит. Проблема заключалась не во внешности, а в том, что ференги были алчными, изворотливыми и лживыми. Жан-Люк не хотел стать таким даже на секунду.

Кью явно не разделял его предубеждений. Он откинулся на подушку с тяжелым вздохом:

— Но почему нет?

— Потому что я не люблю ференги! Верни мое тело!

— Так может, это твой шанс узнать их получше? — Кью исчез с кровати во вспышке света и материализовался за спиной Жан-Люка. Даже когда он находился в своем собственном теле, Кью был гораздо выше. Сейчас же разница в росте была такой, что он еле доставал до плеч Жан-Люка пальцами. — Нельзя же быть настолько предвзятым по отношению к целому виду! В ференги есть и положительные черты — и я не об их сексуальном аппетите! Правда, сейчас не могу припомнить, какие именно…

Жан-Люк тяжело вздохнул и обернулся, чтобы бросить красноречивый взгляд на человеческое тело Кью:

— Тогда почему ты сам не изменился?

— Потому что я хочу, чтобы хотя бы один из нас сохранял рассудок во время первого раунда. Ведь мне придется показать тебе, что делать!

— О чем ты, Кью?

— Ага, так я и знал! Ты просто плохо знаком с ференги, а потому предвзят!

Жан-Люк хотел возмутиться, но Кью опустил руки на его огромные уши и начал гладить их плавными легкими движениями. Прикосновения казались невесомыми — останься Жан-Люк человеком, он бы их едва почувствовал, но сейчас они отзывались эхом в каждой части его тела: в руках, животе, члене, даже пальцах ног.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Жан-Люк внезапно осипшим голосом. — Ты специально повысил чувствительность?

— Вовсе нет! — Кью довольно рассмеялся, подталкивая Жан-Люка обратно к кровати. — Я же говорил, ты плохо знаешь ференги! Так что готовься получить незабываемый опыт! Поверь мне, такое тебе и не снилось!

— Чему я очень рад! — успел ввернуть Жан-Люк до того, как рука Кью опустилась на крошечный, загнутый вверх член, покрытый коричневатой сморщенной кожей, и начала ласкать его прерывистыми движениями.

Жан-Люк вовсе не был уверен, что, будь он сейчас человеком, ему бы понравилось. Ритм был слишком неровный, а касания — хаотичными. Но на тело ференги действия производили потрясающий эффект — Жан-Люка заполнили странные ощущения: и привычные, и непривычные одновременно. А затем Кью сильно, почти до боли, сжал другой рукой мочку его уха, и Жан-Люк потерял всякую способность мыслить.

Снова обрел ее он минут через пятнадцать. Они каким-то образом умудрились переместиться обратно в кровать. Кью лежал на боку и с превосходством улыбался, глядя на Жан-Люка.

— Ну как? — спросил он. — Понравилось?

— Да, это было не так плохо, как я боялся, — признал Жан-Люк, — но давай на этом закончим.

— Но разве ты не хочешь узнать их еще лучше? Разве тебе не предстоит встреча с ференги на следующей неделе? Ты сам говорил мне, что наши эксперименты позволяют тебе лучше понимать другие виды!

— Не уверен, что хочу понять точку зрения контрабандистов, передающих оружие в руки маки.

— Но, во всяком случае, ты не будешь страдать от уродства окружающих, — сказал Кью и, вместо того чтобы вернуть Жан-Люку его обычный вид, сам превратился в ференги.

Жан-Люк пораженно замер. Даже в человеческом теле Кью выглядел привлекательно, но сейчас он стал просто неотразим! Его короткие, но сильные ноги были намного короче упитанного тела; кустистые брови выгодно оттеняли крошечные глазки, делая их еще меньше, а остро заточенные зубы были словно предназначены для того, чтобы покусывать Жан-Люка за уши. И кстати, об ушах: огромные уши Кью притягивали как магнит. Жан-Люк сам не заметил, как потянулся рукой к рельефной раковине и почти с благоговением провел по ней пальцами. Кью застонал.

— О да, — прошептал он, — продолжай! Не останавливайся!

Жан-Люк и не собирался. Он вообще не мог вспомнить, почему рвался вернуться в человеческое тело мгновенье назад. Наверное, он не мог бы прекратить, даже если бы захотел: очевидно, гормональный уровень у людей и ференги сильно различался. Уши манили его, притягивая с непреодолимой силой. Жан-Люк нежно огладил извилину и потянулся к клочку черных волос, росших в проходе. Член Кью так резко подскочил, что Жан-Люк чуть сам не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.

— Не пугайся, — пробормотал Кью, — просто у ференги эрекция не такая, как у людей. У них…

— Не отвлекайся! — приказал Жан-Люк и заткнул Кью поцелуем. На его языке чувствовался пикантный и терпкий привкус червяков, что делало происходящее еще приятнее — хотя, казалось, куда уж?

Интересно, покажутся ли ему ференги-контрабандисты настолько же привлекательными, промелькнула у Жан-Люка шальная мысль. В любом случае вряд ли стоило об этом размышлять, это ясно говорило правило приобретения двести восемь. Иногда ответ опаснее, чем вопрос.


End file.
